


Fear Less

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka is not afraid of the expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Less

**Author's Note:**

> One more for "first times."

The first time he kisses Tsuzuki, he's terrified. The fear makes him angry, and he presses his mouth hard to Tsuzuki's. He keeps his eyes open against the demons his mind might conjure without the image of Tsuzuki's wide-eyed stare before him.

Tsuzuki is still staring when he pulls away.

The first time Tsuzuki kisses him, it's slow and gentle and everything else he is too afraid to be. Tsuzuki touches his face, brushes fingers through his hair, and loves him so clearly that there's no question who is kissing him.

With Tsuzuki's mouth on his, he closes his eyes.


End file.
